fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Baccala
Bobby Baccala was an unusually kindhearted mobster who ran Junior Soprano,s loan sharking business as well as acting as Junior,s assistant while he was under house arrest for charges of racketeering Fraud Bobby was better than other mobsters but far from being innocent as he was complicit in Richie Aprile and Junior's plan to murder Junior,s nephew Tony though that never came to fruition. Bobby was upset when Tony okayed Gigi Cestone,s order to have Bobby Sr kill Mustang Sally even though he was sick he got Junior to discuss this with Tony but Tony refused to change his mind Bobby Sr then lost consciousness driving away from the hit filling Bobby with greif Bobby also supported Junior through his stomach cancer which he eventually beat.Bobby helped Tony in rescuing Paulie Gualtieri and Christopher Moltisanti from pine Barrens on the drive there Tony and Bobby bonded with Bobby assuring Tony Junior did really love him. Junior had Bobby replace Muff Lupo as Capo a decision Tony agreed with .Bobby had always loved his wife Karen deeply being the only Jersy mobster without a mistress so when she died in a car crash he was devastated several woman tried to worm their way into Bobby,s affections including Janice Soprano who left Ralph Cifaretto for him Janice went as far as to Scare Bobby,s children to manipulate him into Marrying her. Tony got annoyed as he felt Bobby was using their new family relationship as an excuse not to earn at a competitive level but Bobby soon made this up to Tony after his family were involved in a ride accident Bobby,s first reaction was relief his family were okay but Janice berated him for not standing up for them. Bobby assaulted the ride,s owner in an attempt to exstort money out of him but he learned Paulie had been responsible for withholding the funds needed to repair the ride Bobby confronted Paulie and they had to be separated by other associates in the crime Family Bobby attended Christopher,s bachelor party but left after Paulie aurived Tony then ordered Paulie to make things right with Bobby. Bobby was attacked mugged and hospitalised by a gang Bobby made certain his payments reached Tony by way of a concerned Carlo Gervasi who visited Bobby in hospital. Bobby,s injuries led Tony to reassess his relationship with his sister and brother in law and his guilty feelings led him to broker an agreement with Johnny Sack letting Bobby and Janice buy John's house at half price.during a monopoly game Tony made rude remarks towards Janice promopting Bobby to kick his ass. Tony spitefully had Bobby make his bones for the first time by killing a man to save money on a pharmaceutical,s rackett causing Bobby a great deal of guilt. however Tony was still fond of Bobby and made hima underboss Bobby worked hard to stay trusted which did not go unappreciated by Tony Bobby was killed when a war broke out between New York and New Jersey on orders from New York boss Phil Leotardo while holding the assault rifle Bobby gave him on his birthday Tony reflected on Bobby,s comment you probably don't even hear it when it happens right. Tony then tried to Secure Junior's money so Bobby,s children could inherit it.. Category:Remorseful Category:In love Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedic Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Bigots Category:Parents Category:Mobster Category:TV Show Villains